


Imagine…Getting caught wearing Cas’ trenchcoat

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Getting caught wearing Cas’ trenchcoat

The boys were out on a supply run and you hadn’t expected them home for a few more hours. You didn’t often find yourself home alone without them and took the opportunity to get some time for yourself. Namely, in the form of a nice long, hot shower.

You stayed in there until the water had run out and you felt like a new person. You wrung out your hair and looked around for your towels but didn’t see them in your usual spot.

_Must have forgotten to get them out._

But when you opened the small closet door in the bathroom where you kept your things, not a single towel could be found. 

“Shit,” you said aloud, realizing you hadn’t done laundry at all for the past two weeks. Glancing at the hamper, you opened it and found it full, your sweaty clothes from the morning on top.

You really didn’t want to put on something dirty. You wanted to feel clean for once. Walking over to the door, you hesitated for a moment and opened it, just a crack.

“Sam? Dean? You guys home?” you yelled as loudly as possible. When you got no response back, you opened it all the way. You started to walk down the hallway, cutting through the kitchen and walking through the library when you stopped. 

Thrown over the back of one of the chairs was Cas’ trenchcoat. Glancing around, you saw him no where in sight. Quickly you ran over and threw it on. He must have teleported in after you’d called out.

Trying to conceal yourself as best you could, you kept moving towards your room, hoping to avoid the angel. You already liked him, the last thing you needed was for him to see you like this.

But just as you rounded the corner to your room, you saw Cas exit yours and catch your eye. He smiled at you before glancing down to see you wearing his jacket. You couldn’t read his expression at all.

“I didn’t think anyone was home. No towels,” you stuttered out, quickly trying to make your way past him. He held out a hand to stop you.

“You’re wearing my coat,” he said, voice even, blue eyes piercing yours. You blushed.

“I didn’t want you to see me, you know…” you trailed off. He titled his head to the side.

“Oh. I thought you liked me romantically. That’s what Dean told me,” he said, confusion written across his features.

_I’ll kill him._

“Well, uh, you’re an angel and everything…” you said, attempting to walk past him when he held up his arm, blocking your path.

“I enjoy being with you, Y/N. Would you like to try dating?” Cas said bluntly. You blinked at his forwardness. “I would if you have feelings for me,” he said, shifting on his feet.

“I’d like to, I’d really like to,” you said. Cas smiled.

“I will come back later and take you on a date,” he said. “May I have my coat?” he said, reaching his hand out, waiting for you to give it to him.

“Um, well let me change first, Cas,” you said, blushing once more. He looked confused again.

“I thought people who dated saw each other naked? That’s what-” said Cas.

“Dean said?” you interrupted.

“Actually Sam,” Cas answered.

_I’m really going to kill them._

“They do Cas but let’s go on a date first and work up to that, okay?” you said, walking into your room, your cheeks burning now.

“Okay, I will retrieve my coat when I return later. You can have it until then. I like how you look in it anyways,” he said before popping away, leaving you there in his coat.

Turning around you saw a large pile of towels on your bed with a note on top.

_Have fun you two kids and be safe! You can thank us later. -Sam & Dean_

“Thanks, dorks,” you said, plopping down onto your bed, gladly willing to stay wrapped up in the angel’s warm coat just a little while longer before giving it back.


End file.
